teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury
Fury is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Allison tracks Derek to the sheriff's department, where Scott, Stiles, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are being held hostage. Full Recap In a flashback to the night of Jackson’s first post-bite full moon (see Shape Shifted), Matt is concerned that Jackson is borrowing his camera to make a sex tape. He also suspects that it might involve Allison. So, after handing the camera over, he returns to his car and triggers an app on his Samsung Galaxy 3 smartphone that allows him to get a live feed from the camera via UStream. He witnesses Jackson’s transformation into the kanima. Then he sees the creature in his car’s side mirror creeping up behind the vehicle. As the kanima reaches him, Matt extends his hand to the window and a clawed hand matches him on the other side of the glass. Matt then shares a vision of the Kanima killing Isaac Lahey’s father the night before. Stiles and Scott try to convince Sheriff Stilinski that Matt, not Mr. Harris, is the real killer. Stiles speculates that Matt somehow borrowed the teacher's car to lay suspicion on him when his former students turned up dead. The sheriff is skeptical but they manage to get him to sneak back into the Sheriff’s Department to review the evidence. At the station, they review security footage from the night Jessica Bartlet was killed (see Restraint). Matt is seen walking down the hall towards her room. He is also seen talking to Scott’s mother. Scott calls her and she remembers talking to Matt because he was tracking mud all over the halls. The sheriff says they have footprint evidence at the scene of the trailer murders and a credit card receipt for an oil change the night the mechanic was killed (see Abomination). They can now place Matt at the scene of four murders including the rave. The sheriff asks Scott to call his mom back to come down to the station to give a statement in hopes of getting an arrest warrant for Matt. Stiles heads to the front of the office and finds the officer (Noree Victoria) on duty dead, bloody and slashed. He turns to find Matt pointing the officer's service revolver at his head. Derek is floating in a formless white void. Someone is calling his name. He is naked. Covered in sweat, his breath comes in short little gasps. The voice says “we don’t have much time” then he is assaulted by a low-pitched ear-splitting sound. He awakes on the floor at Hale House with Dr. Deaton kneeling over him. Derek asks about the sound that brought him out of his daze and the doctor produces a sub-sonic dog whistle. Derek is weak, nearly falling when he tries to stand. The doctor says this will last for several hours. The Vet assures him that he is still an Alpha just not a particularly competent one. Deaton explains that helping the Hale family used to be a pretty important part of his life and that helping Derek is a promise he made to Derek’s mother. Derek says his sister, Laura Hale, had spoken of Deaton as an adviser. Deaton explains that Peter’s resurrection came at a price as he will now be physically weak and will have to rely on his intelligence and cunning. Deaton believes Peter will come after Derek and try to get inside his head and manipulate him. He predicts that Peter will try to convince Derek that working together is the only way to stop Gerard but Deaton says Derek should not trust him. Derek says he doesn’t trust anyone. “I know,” quips Deaton. “If you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are.” He then intimates that Scott doesn’t trust Derek but that Derek must find him as fast as he can because Deaton has known Gerard for a long time and he knows the old man has a plan and he believes that plan is going exactly the way he wants it to. Matt leads Stiles at gunpoint back to Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles’ dad tries to talk him down but Matt is having none of it. He handcuffs the Sheriff outside the jail cells and leads Scott and Stiles away down the hall. They see three sheriff’s deputies dead and bloody on the floor. Matt says he just has to think about killing and Jackson does it for him. The kanima arm reaches into frame and drags one of the bodies out of site. Allison sits alone in the center of her bed worrying the edge of what appears to be a green bathrobe. Her grandfather enters. She says she doesn’t want to talk but he says he has a letter from her mother that explains what happened and why she had to kill herself. He gives it to her along with a speech, which seems like a lie, about how Victoria had asked him to read the letter and help her write it. He works this into a push for retribution against Derek and his pack. At the Sheriff’s Department, Matt forces Scott and Stiles to shred the physical evidence and destroy the digital evidence in the murder investigation. A car arrives, which they think is Scott’s mom but it turns out to be Derek who collapses in a heap on the floor, paralyzed by the kanima. Jackson, partially transformed, is standing behind him. Allison burns her mother’s note as instructed. She then sets about removing everything of sentimental value from her room. Tearing pictures off walls, clothes from her closet and throwing Knick-knacks hither and yon. When she is finished, nothing of her former life remains. She is left with just her hunting equipment, arrowheads and knives. Matt explains that he’s learned about the werewolves and the other supernatural goings on in Beacon Hills. He then asks Stiles what he turns into on the full moon. Without missing a beat, Stiles replies that he is an abominable snowman but that his transformation is seasonal. Matt apparently doesn’t appreciate the humor and has Jackson paralyze Stiles. He falls to the floor on top of Derek muttering “Bitch” on the way down. Another car arrives, this time it is Melissa McCall. Matt tells Scott to follow his orders then, to drive home his point, he rolls Stiles off Derek and applies a boot to his chest making it impossible for him to breath. Melissa enters to see Matt pointing a gun at her son. Then, for no apparent reason, he shoots Scott just below the right side of his rib cage. Matt then menaces Melissa with the gun as she freaks out about Scott’s injury. Matt locks Melissa in a jail cell. She begs him to allow her to tend to Scott’s wound but he refuses. He then explains that what he’s really after is the bestiary. He is trying to figure out all he can about the kanima because, as he pulls up his shirt we see, he is beginning to transform into a creature himself. Allison gets a text from Scott asking her to bring the bestiary to the Sheriff’s Department. She tells Chris and Gerard that she knows Scott didn’t send it because he wouldn’t have texted her and wouldn’t have mentioned Derek if he did. They plot their plan of attack realizing that, since budget cuts, the Sheriff would only have four staff on overnights and that the kanima has likely paralyzed or killed them all. Gerard says Allison is now in charge. Chris objects but Allison seems to relish her role as leader of the hunters. She says she wants Derek dead. Chris asks about Scott and Allison says Scott wasn’t the one that forced her mother to kill herself. She says Derek, not Scott, is the priority and says if the rest of the pack gets in the way then they’ll kill them too. Derek and Stiles remain paralyzed on the floor. They discuss Matt’s transformation. Derek says the bestiary won’t help him saying Matt can’t break the rules without the universe trying to balance it out somehow. They speculate that Matt broke the rules when he forced Jackson to kill people that didn’t deserve it and when he killed Jessica himself. Derek begins to sink his claws into his leg in hopes of triggering his werewolf healing and forcing the kanima toxin out of his system faster. Matt explains how he “died” Coach Lahey was having a party at his home to celebrate the BHHS Swim Team’s win at the 2006 State Championship. The coach had apparently allowed the kids to drink and they had become quite rowdy. 10 year-old Matt was visiting Isaac to trade for a Spiderman or Batman comic book (he’s unclear on the detail). He somehow ended up surrounded by the drunk and rowdy teens. Sean, Bennett (the hunter killed in'' Ice Pick) and Jessica are all there. Then Camden Lahey grabs Matt and throws him into the pool where he drowns while the teens just stand around and do nothing. He is resuscitated by Coach Lahey who warns him to tell no one. He says it’s Matt’s fault anyway because he doesn’t know how to swim. Matt kept the incident to himself. He would go on to suffer flashbacks that would trigger night terrors and shortness of breath. His parents mistook these incidents for asthma and bought him an inhaler. '''Matt explains how he became the Kanima Master' At Kate Argent’s funeral, Matt snapped a picture of Coach Lahey and wished him dead. That night the kanima killed Coach Lahey. He says it was like the furies of Greek myth coming down to punish Orestes. He then chides Scott for his ignorance of the classical reference explaining that the furies are deities of vengeance with tears of blood and snakes for hair that punished criminals who had escaped justice. Matt says Jackson is his fury. The following night he witnesses Jackson’s transformation and connects with the kanima. He says he instantly understood that Jackson had killed the Coach for him. So he went to the garage and snapped a picture of Tucker (see Abomination) and a few hours later the anima killed him too. Matt says all he had to do was snap pictures of his victims and the kanima would kill them. Derek is still clawing at his leg trying to get his werewolf healing to drive the venom from his system it doesn’t seem to be working. The power goes out. Emergency lighting flashes on and a siren starts to bleat. Outside, headlights sweep over the building and hunters with automatic weapons begin firing through the windows. Matt and Scott dive under desks. The hunters then toss in a smoke grenade, which Gerard describes in lofty Shakespearean terms, “Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs”. Scott manages to find his feet, runs past a partially transformed Jackson and manages to get Stiles off the floor and out of the room. Jackson is right behind them as they pass through office after office finally coming to a door Jackson can’t get through. Jackson goes full kanima. Once Stiles is safe, Scott rejoins the fray, encountering Allison in the hall. She threatens him with the cross bow demanding Derek. Scott doesn’t understand her behavior, he apparently doesn’t know about Victoria’s bite and subsequent suicide. She exits warning him to stay out of her way. Chris and his daughter are stalking Jackson in the Evidence Room. The creature is curled up on one of the shelves and when Chris gets close it pounces. Allison shoots it in the head with a bolt from her crossbow. It goes in right between the kanima’s eyes but he simply pulls it out and keeps on attacking. Allison runs, dropping her crossbow in favor of a knife. She hides in the garage. The creature follows but she surprises it coming it at it from atop one of the cars. She stabs it in the chest but it doesn’t seem to mind at all. It grabs her throat and squeezes. Allison manages to get another knife from a sheath on her leg and digs it into the creature’s side but it just slashes out paralyzing her. Matt comes over to gloat and to declare his stalker “If I can’t have you, no one can” love for her. He is distracted by a clanking of metal and leaves her lying on the floor. Chris swoops in and picks her up and gets her to safety. Sheriff Stilinski manages to pry out the fixture to which his handcuffs are locked. Stiles has managed to crawl a little ways down the hall on his belly. Matt shows up and coldcocks the Sheriff into unconsciousness. Smoke pours out the window of the Sheriff’s office. Gerard, waiting outside, has a coughing fit and palms out his pills from their silver case. As he is licking the residue from his hand, he sees a figure in the shadow of the building. It looks like Peter Hale. Melissa McCall begs Matt to let her see Scott. Derek enters wolfed out. The kanima enters and they go at it and the creature seems to knock Derek out with a kick to the chest. The creature then menaces Melissa but can’t get to her inside the cell. Scott shows up and drags the kanima off the bars. Derek recovers and goes after the creature while Scott, now in werewolf form, faces his mother. She shrinks back in apparent horror of what her son has become. Scott runs out and runs into Gerard in the hall. Scott says it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He says he did everything Gerard asked, joining the pack and spying on Derek, supplying information on Jackson and Matt’s role in the crimes. Gerard says to leave Matt to him and sends Scott to help his friends and deal with his mother. Gerard drops his silver pill case and Scott retrieves it. As he exits we see Derek is standing in the shadows and has heard the entire exchange. Matt manages to escape out a side door and makes it on foot to a nearby bridge but Gerard apparently took the SUV and beat him there. They struggle but Gerard bests him and holds his head under water until he is dead. Gerard then coaxes the kanima from its hiding place under the bridge and they touch hands. On the bridge above, Peter Hale watches man and kanima. Soundtrack *Zola Jesus - "Night" Gallery Spying on a Supernatural Creature theres an app for that.png|Spying on a Supernatural Creature? There's an APP for that! Objects in mirror may be scarier than they appear.png|Objects in Mirror are Freakier than they Appear what happened to my clothes.png|What Happened to my Clothes? Dog whistle.png|Dog Whistle What the heck kinda name.png|What the heck kind of name? No wonder he went crazy! Dead Deputy 1.png|Dead Deputy 1 vlcsnap-2012-08-06-00h08m12s43.png|Dead Deputies 2-4 you are soooo gonna regret laughing in about 5 years.png|You are sooooo gonna regret laughing at me in about 5 years! Scary old Coach Lahey.png|Mean ol' Coach Lahey All be bock.png|Ahll Be Bock! Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.png|Bring your Daughter to Work Day Allison with Buffybow.png|Allison's BuffyBow (Patent Pending) How about a kiss sugar.png|How bout a little kiss sugar? Hello Alpha.png|Hello Alpha! This is my growl face.png|This is my GRRRRRR face whats happened to my little boy.png|What's happened to my sweet little boy! Mommy make me sad.png|Mommy Rejection Face Peter Hale Werewolf Badass.png|Peter Hale: Werewolf Badass! Preview ep10pre2 furypre Category:Episodes Category:Season 2